villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is a antihero from the Dragonball Franchise ''and Dragonball Z Kai series''. He is one of the last surviving members of a race known as the Saiyans, who were destroyed when Frieza blew up their planet. He joins Goku in his fight against Freeza, and is killed. Vegeta was brought back to life by the dragonballs, and from then on, is a reluctant member of Goku's team. He switches sides often throughout the series, whether it be mind control or him being power mad, in the end he always fights Goku. Though eventually, even he cannot keep up with Goku. Vegeta made his first appearance in Dragonball Z. The Saiyan Saga Vegeta first appeared in the Saiyan saga of Dragonball Z. Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans, and after having their planet destroyed Raditz goes to earth to find his younger brother Goku. After they fight him Piccolo tells Raditz about the dragon balls, and how if you collect them all you receive a wish. This statement was transmitted to Vegeta and Nappa who start on their way to Earth. Vegeta wants to wish for immortality with the dragon balls. However, it takes them a year to reach the planet earth, giving Goku and company time to train. When they arrive, Goku is still dead from the battle with Raditz, so Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have to hold the two Saiyans off. At first Vegeta creates Saibamen, green plant fighters that had the same power level as Raditz. One of them kills Yamcha, while the others are defeated. Nappa then starts fighting, and despite all their training, Nappa is stronger than all of them, and manages to cut off one of Tien's hands. Chaiotzu blows himself up on Napa's back hoping to kill him, but it doesn't work. Vegeta sits back watching all of this, and Nappa targets Gohan. . Vegeta offers the Z fighters three hours for Goku to show up, and three hours later, after Goku not showing up, they continue their attack. Nappa sent a blast, and Gohan, paralyzed by fear, is saved when Piccolo jumps in front of the blast. Goku shortly arrives, and makes quick work of Nappa. Vegeta then starts a one on one with Goku in a wasteland, so Goku could avoid any unnecessary casualties. After Vegeta is outclassed by Goku, he turns Great Ape(via power ball) and has the advantage until Yajirobe cuts of Vegeta tail turning him back to normal.Gohan looks at the power ball and turns Great Ape. Vegeta blast Gohans tail and Gohan starts to turn back to normal but he falls on Vegeta. With Vegeta seriously Injuried he is forced to retreat but Krillian is close by and he is about to kill Vegeta when Goku stops him. Vegeta then vows he will kill them all and leaves in his space pod. The Android/Cell Saga In the Android Saga, Vegeta and his son Trunks train to fight two androids, 17, and 18, and become the first "ascended" Saiyans in the series. A form in which a persons strength massively increases, but their speed decreases. Vegeta became powerful enough to defeat Cell, who had absorbed android 17, but Vegeta touched on his pride, and against Trunks' wishes he helps Cell get android 18 and obtain his perfect form. Once Cell reaches this form however, Vegeta realizes he is out matched and stops fighting him. The Buu Saga With the sorcerer Babidi about, and with his ability to unlock the anger in people's hearts, Vegeta let's himself fall victim to him, missing the feeling that he used to have when all that mattered to him was himself, and hopping to defeat Goku. So, he becomes Majin Vegeta. He confronts Goku (Against Babidi's wishes) and they fight. In the end, Goku is still able to defeat him, and Vegeta self-destructs himself in hopes of destroying Buu. This, however, does not work and Fortuneteller Baba takes Vegeta back to the world of the living to help in the final battle. He was eventually wished back along with the others who died during the Buu arc (except for the evil ones like Babidi). ''Dragonball GT'' He grows a mustache. Later on, Baby took control of his body to become Baby Vegeta When fighting Omega Shenron, he turns into Super Saiyan 4 using the blutz wave machine. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Father of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Teleporters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Heroes Lover Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rivals Category:Living Villains Category:Primates Category:Married Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brother of hero Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Ancestor Category:In love villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Nice villans Category:Fromer villans